1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to automotive door strikers, to be mounted in the frames or door sills of vehicles, for engaging latching structures mounted in vehicle doors.
2. The Prior Art
Door strikers, for use in automotive applications, are known, and may be of the cantilevered pin or loop (also known variously as “bent wire”, “shielded”, or “guarded”) form. The loop style is typically more complicated and therefore more costly to construct, as well as often being heavier, than cantilevered pin style door strikers.
It would be desirable to provide a door striker which may be used in automotive applications, which is robust, easily installed, and configured to reduce noise and vibration during use.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.